tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Other Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock
Many different types of rolling stock have been used on the Skarloey Railway and the erstwhile Mid Sodor Railway. Brakevans There are several four-wheeled brakevans used on the Skarloey Railway in the television series. They are often used for passenger trains, goods trains, and breakdown trains. They can be found scattered around the yards. The brakevans have ticket windows on both sides. The brakevans are used mainly to carry the guard and workmen, but on rare occasions when the coaches are full, the guard will allow passengers to travel in the brakevan. Livery In the Railway Series, all brakevans are painted blue. In the television series, the brakevans are painted blue, red, brown, grey, and dark green. However, from the sixteenth season onwards, only brown brakevans have been seen thus far. Appearances The brakevans have appeared in every season since the fourth season with the exception of the eighth, thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth seasons. They have also appeared in Blue Mountain Mystery. Trivia * In the Railway Series, Beatrice is the only known brakevan on the Skarloey Railway. However, Cora is occasionally used as a brakevan when Beatrice is not available. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bandai (discontinued) Gallery File:SkarloeyRemembersRS3.jpg|Beatrice in The Railway Series File:BuckingBroncoRS5.png File:Granpuff58.png|A red brakevan File:ABadDayForSirHandel44.png|A brown brakevan in the fourth season File:RustySavestheDay6.png|A brakevan in the sixth season File:GreySkarloeyRailwaybrakevan.png|A grey brakevan File:ThomasandtheBigBang17.jpg File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger15.png|Duncan pulling some coaches and a brakevan File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger79.png|A brown brakevan in the eighteenth season File:DuncanTheHumbug46.png File:BeatriceBasis.jpg|Basis Goods Vans Goods vans are mainly used for goods which need protection from the weather and can be found scattered around the yards. Livery In the Railway Series, all goods vans are painted blue. In the television series, they are commonly painted red. In the ninth season up until the twelfth, goods vans were also painted grey, brown, and dark green. Trivia * The Goods vans resemble Cora from the Railway Series. However, Cora has room for a guard to be housed. Merchandise * Bachmann (red and blue variants; coming soon) Gallery File:SteamRollerRS5.png|Goods Vans in The Railway Series File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady53.png|Goods Vans in the fourth season File:SteamRoller3.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang37.jpg|Goods Vans in the eleventh season CoraBasis.jpg|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannNGBoxVanBlue.jpg|Bachmann Narrow Gauge Box Van (Blue) File:BachmannNGBoxVanRed.jpg|Bachmann Narrow Gauge Box Van (Red) Wagons The wagons, commonly referred to as Troublesome Trucks, resemble the coal wagons used by the North Western Railway. They are used for carrying coal, stone, flour, tools, and other materials. They t Livery They were brown and grey in the fourth and fifth seasons, black from the sixth to twelfth seasons, and came in grey, red, and green from the sixteenth season onward. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (black, tan, and orange variants) * Bachmann (coming soon) Gallery Granpuff33.png|Coal wagons behind Smudger File:Granpuff37.png|Derailed wagons File:Trucks17.png|A wagon with a face in the fourth season File:DuncanAndTheOldMine68.png File:MissingTrucks30.png File:MissingTrucks62.png File:WharfandPeace26.png|Wagons with faces in the tenth season File:CoolTruckings78.png File:CoolTruckings38.png File:Luke'sNewFriend99.png|Luke pulling wagons of several different colours File:SkarloeyRailwaywagons.png File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Bachmann Narrow Gauge Open Wagon Quarry Wagons Quarry wagons resemble tall, wooden wagons used exclusively at the Blue Mountain Quarry for transporting stone. They were introduced in Blue Mountain Mystery and have appeared from the sixteenth season onward. Livery They come in two shades of red and green, and have the Blue Mountain Quarry logo on both sides. In the TrackMaster range, they are painted blue with the Blue Mountain Quarry logo. Merchandise * TrackMaster (blue) * Wooden Railway (normal and Days Out with Thomas 2012 Exclusive) Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Trackmaster File:WoodenRailwaySkarloeyAndTheGravelCars.jpg|Wooden Railway Flatbeds Flatbeds are used to carry large bulky loads, such as statues, organs, engines, vehicles etc. In the ninth season, Rheneas had to deliver a dinosaur skeleton on a flatbed. In the eleventh season, Rusty demolished a flat truck loaded with bricks when Thomas was playing a trick on him. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) Gallery File:HomeAtLast1.png|Skarloey on a flatbed File:ThomasandtheBigBang24.jpg File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Trackmaster Well Wagons Well wagons are used to carry tall loads, to make them more stable or lower by placing the load in a dipped space between the bogies. In the seventh season, Duncan transported an elephant statue on a well wagon to Elephant Park. In the twelfth season, Peter Sam found a statue of Proteus on a well wagon. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:TheRunawayElephant49.png|Duncan on a well wagon File:MountainMarvel24.png|Proteus' statue on a well wagon File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|Trackmaster Slab Wagons Slab wagons are commonly used on the Skarloey Railway, especially at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are used to transport slabs of slate and are painted various colours. Gallery File:SlabWagonsBasis.jpg|Basis Host Wagon A host wagon is a type of truck designed to carry narrow gauge trucks over larger gauge track. When it is carrying a guard's van, it can be used as the first or last wagon in the train. One is briefly seen pulled by Thomas in Blue Mountain Mystery. Basis A real life example can be found at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum at the Talyllyn Railway. Gallery TalyllynRailwayHostWagon.jpg|Host Wagon at the Talyllyn Railway's Narrow Gauge Railway Museum V Tipper Wagons The''' V tipper wagons''' are probably the most used piece of rolling stock at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are filled with slate which is then either tipped into a mill or transferred to standard gauge trucks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:VTipperWagonBasis.jpg|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRustywithConstructionCars.jpg|Wooden Railway Art Transporters A few art transporter wagons can be seen around the Blue Mountain Quarry. They were used at the start of World War II when the government requisitioned Manod Quarry in order to hide valuable pieces of art underground. It is unknown what their purpose at the Blue Mountain Quarry is. Gallery File:ArtTransporterBasis.jpg|Basis The Sleigh Truck The Sleigh Truck was made by workmen out of an old truck for the Fat Controller, dressed as Santa, to be pulled around the Skarloey Railway in. It was featured in the 2011 magazine story, Reindeer Rescue. Category:Rolling stock Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Trucks Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Mid Sodor Railway